Coming Home, Coming Home
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: During Didi, Radio, and Blankey's sleepover, Didi discusses where she came from and her old farm. Short midquel to 'Single Radios Near You.'


**During the course of** _ **Single Radios Near You,**_ **Didi, Radio, and Blankey had lots of fun conversations and activities, that were left out as they did not advance the main plot, but could be written as separate short stories. This is one of them.**

 **This is also to answer some questions about Didi's history and her current home.**

 **I recommend reading while listening to the** _ **Heir of Grief**_ **music box cover.**

…

If there was one thing Didi did _not_ enjoy, it was playing Monopoly, and she was sick of it.

When the Gardner's were away for quick one-day excursions, she was the one left to watch their son Theo, and Monopoly was his favorite game. She never liked young children in the first place, but this one was a monster!

She could not blame him, though. The Gardner's were two fairies trying to raise a human, and based on conversations of when he would pupating, Didi had figured out the two species were as different as could be in some of the more fine details.

The only one of them who actually understood how to take care of a human child was an immobile talking television, aided by a walking talking radio. To say this kid was going to be… affected by his upbringing was an understatement.

Didi took sympathy for the kid, but not for the never-ending games of Monopoly she was subjected to. Most of the time, she ended up winning. She knew all the strategies. _Railroads and oranges get landed on the most, wait in jail mid-game to avoid paying for rent, all that dumb stuff._

Even with her talent, the money was as real as chocolate coins or fool's gold to her, and Muse often won as her head was never in the game.

Despite this, she did not want to disappoint Blankey. He was so cute and friendly, a perfect example of how parents idealize kids.

"Haha, Boardwalk again, Didi!" Radio said, jumping up and down. "At this rate, I shall be a Wall Street tycoon by the time the Master's going to college!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it."

Handing over her last $200, she smiled, for the game could be over soon, or at least, she could get out of it.

Blankey rolled the dice landing on seven as usual. He advanced his iron to Atlantic Avenue, purchasing it without any hesitation. He was not a very good player, as he had bought Mediterranean Avenue hoping to make good money from it, but he was still holding out much better than she was.

She hoped that soon she would have to bankrupt and leave the game. The others could play, and she could drift off to thoughts of how much better it would be if they had spoons or carrots for playing pieces.

"Didi, where are you from?" Blankey asked, ripping her away from her fantasy.

She sighed, preparing the dice for her own roll. "You mean where did I get here from, or my hometown?"

He blinked. "Both?"

"I was born in the hospital, a few days late, but healthy none the same. Well, that's except for-"

"Maybe we should skip over a few of those details," Radio groaned.

"Good point," she nodded. "I didn't really want to explain that anyway. So, I lived on a farm for most of my life. It was the best farm anyone could ever ask for."

"There were fields and fields of nothing but dirt and carrots. They came in bright sunshine orange, royal robe purple, all sorts of different colors!"

"These carrots were like none you've ever seen before. They could be used in anything, and they were! I swear, the house always smelled like carrot cake or soft carrots on the stove, dunked in honey and-"

"Did you have anything other than carrots?" Radio asked.

She shook her head. "We had a couple chickens for eggs, but they weren't to sell. Mom wanted them all for carrot cakes and pancakes and regular cakes. Other than a nicely trimmed barn we rented out to student councils looking for a cheap place to hold the latest in unnecessary dances, carrots were just about all we did."

"Actually…" she mumbled, mind drifting back to years ago, "We did have a horse."

"A horse?" Blankey grinned. She could tell he loved horses. He probably enjoyed My Little Pony almost as much as Kirby.

"Yes, and a big one too!" She jumped up, smiling. "Technically, she was my sister's, but she let me ride Frogger whenever I wanted."

Radio paused. "Frogger?"

"Frogger was a birthday gift for my little sister. She asked for a horse for her birthday every year! She went on until she ten, and finally, my parents caved in. I mean, we had the food for a horse. Carrot supply would never be an issue."

"At the time, I was jealous! It hardly seemed fair that she got the pet she dreamed of, and I didn't!"

"What pet did you want?" Radio asked.

Blankey began to smile even more. "A bunny? A sheep? Was it fluffy?"

"No, but I wish," she laughed, giving him a pat on the head. "I wanted a _bull_ of all things."

"You _would_ make a fine toreador," Radio commented.

"Nah, I'm a Libra." Neither of them got her reference, so she continued on without laughing. "My parents sat me down and told me I couldn't get a bull, but they'd get me something reasonable, like a bunny or a sheep, if I could find it and would take care of it."

They knew sister would take care of Frogger, she had been reading up on horses and horse care her whole life. She drew pictures of the braids she would weave in a horse's mane and the places they would ride off into the sunset, hot guy in tow. I, on the other hand, wasn't always known for being responsible. I was the sibling who'd eat food off the floor just to see if I'd get sick or not."

Neither Radio nor Blankey reacted. "Anyway… I found a 'free puppy' box like you hear of in the movies, and took one home. I named him Worthy, and his tail… oh boy, his tail was a perfect metronome! I _actually_ used it to keep time when practicing."

"Worthy… sounds like a very honorable name for a spunky pup."

"Oh, he was far from 'spunky.' I doubt he would ever go on a walk if he didn't have to 'water the flowers' so bad. I hope he's still okay now. I haven't seen him since… since…"

She shook her head. "Let's forget that. I know Mom and Dad would still feed him. They love him almost as much as I do."

Radio gave her a pat on the back, offering his antenna out for a hug. "We can change the subject if you want. Who wants to hear my war stories or the time-"

"Not again," whined Blankey, covering his 'ears.'

"It's fine, it's fine! That won't be necessary!" Didi smiled. "I don't mind continuing. I _love_ listening to myself talk."

"I already told you how I winded up living in the Gardner mansion, so we can skip that… that's one story I _don't_ want to recall."

"The mansion is a few cities away from here, on the other side of the forest. It's a nice town, a bit weird, but nice. There's some restaurants, a hobby shop… and this one weird building. I think it was a parts shop? I'm not sure, but it hasn't been occupied for thirty years, and every time I walked by, I heard people singing."

"Creepy," they all agreed.

"Mr. Gardner's mansion where he keeps us as his prisoners is a worn-down looking place on the outside, but the Gardner's do keep it clean, and for a prison for exiles, it's a lot more spruced up and modern than anyone would expect. I wonder if all fairy prisons are so nice…"

"There's this huge bathroom with a marble bathtub. A _marble_ bathtub! With a matching sink and nice-smelling soaps and everything. The steam fills the house and messes with my circuits a little, but it smells so nice."

"The halls are furnished with soft cream-colored carpet. When Theo hasn't stained it with his _precious_ strawberry jam. Ugh, if I had a nickel for every time he smeared it on me, I'd have a quarter. The kitchen tile is well-swept and never covered in crumbs from the food Ms. Gardner makes that looks _so_ delicious, and the living room has a TV so large it makes Muse look like a shoebox in comparison! Don't tell him I said that, though."

"The mansion is gorgeous, and I'd love a house like it for myself one day, but it's pretty lonely too. I doubt anyone even knows it is there. I spend most of my days in Mr. Gardner's study with Muse on the top floor."

"I wish you could live here with us," Blankey yawned, as he picked up his iron and moved it forward. She had lost track of the game at this point, not even caring to see where he landed.

Didi sighed. "I wish so as well, but I can't leave Muse."

"Next time, bring him with you, then!" Radio rolled the two dice. It seemed they realized she did not care for Monopoly. "I'm sure he'd appreciate a little adventure in his life."

She shrugged, handing Blankey the money he reached for when passing GO. "Doubt it. For a guy who lived in a trailer, he hated adventures and excursions. On a chorus trip, he went into a worried fit after one of the altos left to buy soda one block away!"

"You were in chorus together?" Radio turned to face her. _Of course, he wants to hear about the chorus._ She could not hold back a small giggle.

"Yeah, but we never talked back then, as he was a tenor and I was a soprano, not to mention two years apart. Back in school, I only knew him as the worry wart Junior who sounded like Bob Ross fused with the guy who sang _Three is a Magic Number._ "

"Does he still sing?" Blankey asked.

"Only lullabies for Theo. I don't think he has the heart to anymore."

The three were quiet, none of them sure what to say.

Radio bought a utility and continued his profits off of Blankey. Didi's properties were divided between them, her only caring enough to ensure Blankey got Park Place. She wanted to help the cute little guy become a 'Wall Street Tycoon' as well.

"When he does sing, it sounds like angels. Or, _an_ angel, I guess. I accompany him with a… little trick I've managed to perfect over the years." Closing her eyes, Didi focused on her speakers the best she could. She imagined loving melodies flowing through them, willing the electricity to spark within her. An alien feeling, but one she had to welcome to make this work.

The two boys gasped as she began to hum multiple parts, something within her playing her song. It sounded like a music box from an old movie or antique store, metal bouncing and singing in a chorus of melodies and harmonies. In her head she thought it out, recalling the old lullabies her mother sang and the rock ballads her father would dance to around the house. She mixed them together, a strange, but relaxing form of a medley.

"That's incredible!" Radio gasped, running up to her. "How do you do that? No radio I've ever met can make their _own_ music!"

Blankey yawned. "It's so pretty!"

Didi decided to stop before she put the young blanket to sleep. "I don't know. I was just humming to myself one day, and it happened. Ms. Gardner said we had some magic in us after the spell, locked within us to keep us in these forms, so maybe it comes from that? Then again, I've never seen any of them with powers like this. Muse can't do it either."

"Does that make you a wizard?" Blankey took one of Radio's houses off the property he landed on while he was not looking. She refused to acknowledge his sly smile and silent laugh.

Didi only nodded. "I wish, Blankey. I wish."


End file.
